a simple distraction
by sanickerz
Summary: this meeting is taking forever! england is getting annoyed and wants nothing more than for america to quit his nonsense. maybe he can distract him into thinking something else? *crappy summary is crappy* anyways review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**A SIMPLE DISTRACTION**

Thursday. Today was the last meeting the G8 had at least for the next 2 weeks. Everyone seemed somewhat excited for this meeting to be over since they only had 3 more hours. Germany was at the head of table finishing his statement.

''And with that, it is now America's turn.'' he gestured towards America

''Dude! Finally! I've been waiting for like, ever yo!'' he laughed and made his way to the head of the table. Germany rubbed at his temples, feeling a headache coming on already. He was surprised that everyone was actually able to cooperate with one another, but he figured it was just because of the break they had coming up. He walked to his seat before sitting down.

''You may begin, America''

''Okay dudes! I got this totally awesome plan for global warming and stuff...''

England, who sat in his seat quirked his eyebrows in agitation. I mean really! The way that American idiot slaughtered his English language was absolutely horrid. His constant babbling never made any sense and for the queens sake he never wore his suit correctly! His top buttons were loose, his tie was crooked, and the suit itself was not pressed. He could go on and on with complaints about America seeing as he is England and all, but deep down he did love him. It's just...god! What was he talking about now?!

''I'm pretty sure if my homie japan could hook us up with some awesome battle robots we can-''

''America. Can I stop you right there?''

''Dude! Wait your turn! Gosh!'' an awkward silence fell beneath them before America continued.

''Ok bros. like I was saying...''

''_Bloody__ hell. This idiotic fool and his ramblings. It makes no sense and I feel a headache coming on__...__'' _England thought to his self. He started tapping his pen on the table in frustration. He just needed 5 minutes of quiet damn it! Knowing America, he would continue to rant and yell out these random ideas.

''_If only I could get him distracted. But how?''_ England raised his head. He had an idea! That bloody fool has the attention span of a squirrel. Getting him distracted should be easy. But how? He tried to interrupt his speech but really what else was there to do? England eyed America. Looking over him from the top of his head, casually letting his eyes go down until he fell upon his pants. His eyes fell upon the slightest bulge in his pants. England smirked.

''_Of course! Why haven't I thought of this sooner!? We haven't shagged in a while so I'm sure a little teasing could rile him up. Let's see...''_

England took his eyes off America and looked around the conference room. Germany had his eyes locked on America, taking notes, as well as japan. France was his usual flirty self. Italy was napping. Russia was knitting and England could have sworn there was an 8th nation. Cuba? No, that wasn't it. Oh well! He would remember sooner or later but for now he had to put his plan into action. The anxiety was making him a little excited his self. Ok! Now what to use? He couldn't exactly use his fingers without causing suspicion. It's not as if he was eating anything.

''_Hmm__...''_ England looked down on the table until he eyed the pen...the pen? a-hah! He could use the pen. He had almost forgotten that he had it. He took one last look around the conference room, making sure he was in the clear before putting the end part of the pen in his mouth, nibbling on it. He looked in America's direction.

''Now about that whole global warming thing. I think that if we-'' America eyed England. What's up with England? His cheeks are kind of red. And what's up with that look?

'' If we what, America?'' asked Germany. America didn't even know what to say. He was stuck on England. The way his tongue played with the end of the pen. He wished England used his tongue to play with something else. Then maybe he could pound right into England's sweet supple-

''America?'' asked Germany again

''Huh? Oh! Um... if we...can get together and... .'' America tried to say something but England was just too sexy. He was getting hard damnit! But he couldn't look away. And-oh god England started sucking on the pen. He shook his head as in to clear his thoughts.

''If we can get together and... Use our resources to-''

England used his tongue to lick all the way to the top of the pen, slowly looking America dead in the eyes before mouthing_ "America"_

That's it! America couldn't stand this any longer! He slammed his hands on the desk bringing all attention and eyes to him

''Break...'' he whispered

''w-what? America this'' Germany tried to talk

"I CALL FOR A BREAK! MEET BACK IN 45 MINUTES!" he quickly went towards England, grabbing his arm and running out the door. When they left there was a silence. Germany got up.

''Looks like we will be taking a break. We will meet back here in 45 minutes. don't be late." he started walking towards the door, Italy right behind him as the other nations got up and stretched thankful for the break.

_***don't mind me I'm just a page break***_

America hurriedly rushes into the men's bathroom going straight to the last stall before locking the door. Both men heavily panting from running, America turned around.

"Hah...hah...England..."

"...do it..." he whispered.

America wasted no time in attacking England's mouth with his own. He forced his tongue into England's mouth, playing with his tongue and battling for dominance. Eventually England gave up and America started stripping him, places harsh bites and licks to his neck.

"Ah... a-America" England panted. He was breathing heavily. He loved when America was rough with him

"You don't know what you do to me, England... you make me go crazy." he bit his neck again getting a gasp from England. Having England distracted by kissing his neck he was able to remove England's pants in swift motions.

"h-hey...why am I- ah! t-the only one that gets n-naked?" England moaned.

"Not enough time."

America bit the tip of his glove taking it off with his teeth and placing 3 fingers at England's mouth.

"You know what to do." he smirked at England.

England took one finger into his mouth, nibbling the tip of his finger. Not too long after had he put the other two fingers into his mouth coating them with as much saliva as he could. America looked down at him. He was already at his limit. He couldn't bare it any longer. He took his fingers out of England's mouth, turned England around and leaned him over the toilet onto the wall.

"Ready?"

"Y-yes..."

America slowly entered one digit. Although he was horny as hell, he didn't want to hurt England. Not too much at least. When he felt England get used to it, he inserted another finger causing small gasps and moans to come from him. America waited a little before adding the third and final finger.

"Ah! A-America...h-hurry up..."

America nodded his head. He pulled down pants and stroked his cock, spreading the pre-cum that had gathered there. Shuddering in pleasure since he had yet to release himself, he leaned in close to England's ear and whispered.

"You ready?"

England was a panting mess. He could barely form words. Instead he nodded. On his cue, America roughly thrusted inside England's tight hole.

"AH! OH GOD! HAH! A-AMERICA..."

"F-fuck...England... so tight..."

America waited a moment before he continued to thrust inside England's tight heat. He started biting on England's neck again, getting more of those precious moans from him.

"Mph! America...f-faster! Harder! AHH! YES!"

America thrusted harder and faster inside England, catering to his needs until-

"And that's why fratello doesn't let me have siesta at his house anymore. Isn't that mean, japan?"

"I can see why he wouldn't allow it, Italy."

America stopped his movements._ "Shit! Why now?!"_ England tried to get his breathing under control. Damnit! This is the worst possible situation. Having sex with his lover and former colony no less, at his job in a bathroom stall. England thought this couldn't get any worse. Oh but he was so wrong. America slowly started thrusted into him again. He looked back at him with mild surprise in his eyes.

"What are you doing?! People are here" he whispered

"Then I guess you better be as quiet as possible" America winked and thrusted faster. In all honesty, America was too horny to give a fuck if he and England were found out. He could care less. But for England it was different. He would feel so embarrassed that he could die. He used one hand to cover his mouth and the other to stable himself on the wall. A particularly hard thrust caused a gasp to slip pass his mouth.

"Ve? Did you hear something, japan?" Italy tilted his head to the side.

"Yes, I did... is anyone there?" he slowly walked to the end stall...

* * *

**AN: CLIFFHANGER! I KNOW! YOU'RE PROBABLY UPSET BUT I WAS RUSHING! So what did you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? Should I continue? Me personally I felt like I could have done better, but since I haven't wrote anything in like a week I just wanted to get this out the way. So please please please review! Message me if you want and tell me what you guys think. Until then bye bye!**

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: yo! It's so good to see everyone back! Due to high request, I managed to finally do the 2nd and final chapter to this story. My apologies if it took too long (=_='). Well! Before I ramble, let's get this show on the road!**

_Last chapter_

_"Then I guess you better be as quiet as possible" America winked and thrust faster. In all honesty, America was too horny to give a fuck if he and England were found out. He could care less. But for England it was different. He would feel so embarrassed that he could die. He used one hand to cover his mouth and the other to stable himself on the wall. A particularly hard thrust caused a gasp to slip pass his mouth._

_"Ve? Did you hear something, japan?" Italy tilted his head to the side._

_"Yes, I did... is anyone there?" he slowly walked to the end stall._

America continued to thrust even if the sounds of oncoming footsteps could be heard. England bit down on his finger, trying to stifle the tiny moans that escaped from his mouth. This was it. This is the end of his life. Japan would walk in on them and he would never let this down. Stupid America!

Just as japan was approaching the last stall, Germany busted through the door.

"Italy! Japan! The meeting is starting now. Report back to the conference room immediately.'' He quickly shuffled them out and left the bathroom. Panting could be heard from the end stall. America had stopped thrusting when he heard Germany bust in.

"See babe? Nothing bad happened." England turned his head to glare daggers at America.

"You bloody fool! That was too close! "

"But nothing bad happened. Now we can finish what we started, and this time I'm not stopping..." America rammed his thick cock back inside England causing him to nearly scream. England bit down on his finger again.

"I want to hear you scream..." America said huskily. He pulled back both of England's arms refraining him from covering his mouth.

"Ah! Ahh! ..A-America! S-stop…n-no more!" England panted. He was hot. His body was sweating and it was becoming hard to breathe, but the pleasure of it all was just too much.

"Mph... England… hah... I'm going to cum..." America groaned. He placed England's arms on the wall and gripped his waist, pounding into England even harder and deeper than before.

"AH! AMERICA! AHH!" England came, his seed splattering on the walls and toilet. America came right after him, filling him with his hot cum. They stayed like that for a few minutes trying to catch their breath in their post orgasmic state. When they finally calmed down America placed a kiss on the back of England's neck.

"How about we head on back to my place?" America grinned.

"W-well. Seeing as we missed the meeting already, we might as well..." England blushed. America chuckled as he helped clean England up and left on their way to his house. He grinned with the thought of spending time with his beloved.

_"2 weeks with England…_" he couldn't be happier.

**THE END**

**~SANICKERZ (^. ^)/**

* * *

**AN: oh my god. I finally finished. I'm not going to lie, I became completely lazy over spring break and I half assed on this story. Anyways! Please review! I look forward to seeing what you guys thought! Was it good? Was it bad? Was there not enough sex? Tell me! I hope to see my fans in the next story. Until then, bye bye!**


End file.
